Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament
by kingdom hearts guy
Summary: This id truly the fifth and final story of the exciting Kingdom hearts Trilogy, this story has Crossovers that are Various.
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends and new friends

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 1: Old friends and new friends

As our heroes went through space on their Gummi Ships, they managed to go to Twilight Town to Check up with Hayner and the others.

(Cue Scene Music: The Afternoon Streets from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Here we are guys, Twilight Town." Sora said to the group as they arrived at Twilight Town from the Train Station.

"Wow." Bobby said.

"Amazing." Aqua said.

"So this is Twilight Town." Erza said.

"Nice Place." Fiora said.

"We've never been to Twilight Town before." Ayane said as the others of his 1st Keyblade Army looked around with awed looks.

"We'll give you guys a tour, but we need to divide into groups to do so, I'll take the 1st group to see the Sandlot and then the Usual Spot, Bobby will take the 2nd Group to see the Tram Common, Stephen will take the 3rd Group to see the Streets, Eleanor will take the 4th Group to see the Market, Alexandra Blake will then take the 5th Group to see the Mansion where we will meet up by the Cracked Wall, Okay, let's go!" Sora said to the group as they went in 5 directions on a tour around Twilight Town.

On Sora's side, when he and his 1st group went inside the Usual Spot, they met up with Hayner and the others, including the people that Sora haven't met up with during the Previous Tournaments.

"Sora, you're back!" Olette said.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Sora said.

"You too Sora, what have you been doing since we last saw you and the others?" Hayner asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, so who are they?" Sora asked.

"Oh them, I believe their names are Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Ryu Hayabusa, Dante, and Sub-Zero." Pence said as they introduce the 6 heroes to Sora and the 1st Group.

"It is very nice to see you guys, I'm Sora." Sora said.

"And I'm Alicia, I'm Sora's True Best Friend." Alicia said.

"Cool, so Sora, where are the others?" Hayner asked.

"Our friends went on a tour around Twilight Town so we decided to see what you guys are doing." Alicia said.

"Okay, well, Seifer and the others are not there, so, should we go and see your friends guys?" Olette asked.

"Sure, we'll take you guys to our friends so that you guys can introduce yourselves to our friends." Alicia nodded as they're heading for the entrance where the rest of Sora's 1st Keyblade Army were there after they're done with the tour around Twilight Town.

After the Introduction, our heroes and the others then headed for the Train Station to catch the train, but little did they suspect that they've been surrounded by the familiar enemies known as the Unversed V2.

Enemy Battle: Blue Shadow X100

(Cue Battle Music: Tension Rising from Kingdom hearts 2.)

Our heroes were surrounded by the Swarm of Unversed V2 but they used their attacks to destroy every single one of the Unversed V2.

(End Battle Music.)

Our heroes and Allies managed to destroy every single one of the Unversed V2 as the Unknown Figure then hands out the Crates full of Munny needed for the Train ride so now they're ready for the Train ride to Yen Sid's Tower.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting the Worlds

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 2: Visiting the Worlds

Our heroes now arrived at Mysterious Tower as they looked at it with awed looks.

"So this is where Master Yen Sid lives." Alexandra Blake said.

"That's right, we met him on our next adventure, and we met him again before we went to Keyblade Graveyard to stop Xehanort and the Celestial Order from turning the Realms of Light into Darkness." Sora told Alexandra Blake.

"Interesting, so the Celestial order are the ones wanting to use your powers so that Xehanort can take over Kingdom Hearts, why is that?" Erza asks Sora.

"Well Erza, when we first met them, they want me to join them, but I refuse to because they're acting like they are Celestial Order, but they're not, they became the Celestial order when they're the Knights of the Round Table." Sora told Erza.

"Knights of the Round Table, huh, interesting name for an army." Erza said.

"You can say that again." Sora said.

"Okay, let's go see Master Yen Sid and see if he wants to give us a task on what we're going to do when we visit the worlds you guys usually went." Alexandra Blake replied as our heroes then went inside the Tower to see Master Yen Sid.

"ah, heroes of Light, I have been expecting you all to show up." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you Yen Sid, is there a task you want to give us?" Mickey asked.

"Indeed it is, I need you all to visit the Worlds and place the Cornerstones of Light onto the Pedestals, and also, find and stop Crimson's army from getting into the Realms of light as a trap to kill Sora and take his powers to destroy the Realms of Light." Yen Sid said.

"Okay, but first things first, Master Yen Sid, at last we meet." Dummont said.

"Hello old friend, I was expecting to see the lord of the Keyblade Regiment Army leaders, but more importantly, I like to congratulate Sora and his 1st Keyblade Regiment Army for defeating Xehanort and his true form, Xenador." Yen Sid said.

"Indeed it is, I was surprised to see Sora's heart full of Courage to protect his friends from Danger." Dummont said.

"That's right, now, the first world you all need to go to is Traverse Town, then head onward to the next world and place the Cornerstones of light on the Pedestals and protected from Crimson's Clutches." Yen Sid said.

"Traverse Town, hmm, that world looks cool to go there, don't you think so Sora?" Fiora asks Sora.

"Yeah, alright, we'll head to traverse Town ASAP, thanks for the info Yen Sid." Sora said.

"Good Luck Heroes of light." Yen Sid replied as he uses a spell to send our heroes to Traverse Town.

When our heroes are now at Traverse Town, the new Generation Keyblade Masters and the Heroes looked around with awed looks.

(Cue Scene Music: Traverse Town from Kingdom Hearts RE: Coded.)

"So Sora, is this the place where you first met Donald and Goofy?" Alicia asked.

"Yep, this is where I first met Donald and Goofy, and also a place where I also first met Leon and the others." Sora said.

"Okay, so all we have to do now is to find the Pedestal of Traverse Town so we can move on to the next world." Nahara said as our heroes then head for the Traverse Town's Fountain Court to place the Cornerstone of Light on the Pedestal.

After our heroes are done put the Cornerstone of Light, they're ready to move on to Wonderland, but if they want to get there, they have to get past the familiar Heartless our heroes fought at the Valkyria Chronicles Universe.

(Cue Boss Music: Kent the Rival Photographer from Dead Rising.)

"Looks like Black Shadow is back for its rematch." Ventus said.

"Hmm, Crimson is very smart on creating new Heartless these days." Dummont said.

"Indeed, but we must not let our guards down, we must defeat Black Shadow so that we'll move on to Wonderland and place yet another Cornerstone of Light so that we'll move on to Olympus Coliseum afterwards." Kruger (Power Rangers SPD) replied as our heroes are ready to face Black Shadow the 2nd time.

Boss Battle: Black Shadow 2nd Battle

Our heroes with strength in numbers, they managed to dodge Black Shadow's attacks as they combine their attacks to defeat Black Shadow the 2nd time until the 3rd fight will take place at the different location.

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, now that Black Shadow is out of the way, let's move on to Wonderland." Trevor said.

"Agreed, we must head there immediately." Dummont replied as our heroes then head for the next world in order to place the next Cornerstone of Light.

When they're now at the Wondderland world, everything was changed since Sora's first adventure with Donald and Goofy.

"Is been a while since we first arrived here during our first adventure." Sora said.

"Is this where you guys met Alice?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, it was a little harsh, but we managed to save her from losing her head by the Queen of Hearts herself." Sora told Alicia.

"Huh, interesting, well, let's check up on Alice, then after that, we'll find the pedestal and place the next Cornerstone of Light." Alexandra Blake said as our heroes then head to the Gardens to find Alice.

As our heroes are walking through the Wonderland Maze, they talk along the way.

"Sora, when you started your first adventure with Donald and Goofy, what happened during your adventures when we got separated?" Riela asked her brother.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas theme from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Well, when I went on my first adventure with Donald and Goofy, we went to each world in search for Riku and Kairi, but no such luck, but at least we did made great friends along the way." Sora told Riela.

"Oh, okay, (Embraces Sora in a hug from behind.) it sure feels great to be reunited with my favorite brother." Riela smiled.

"Umm, yeah, I…guess so, Hahaha." Sora nervously said.

"Aw, come one Sora, I'm your Sister, you're my brother, and I've missed you so very much, when we've got separated from the Giant Twister, I was at the Valkyria chronicles universe, where I became the part of Squad 422, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, at night, when I took 1 look at the Sky, I almost feel sad about the day when our homeworld was almost completely devoured by the heartless, but…I always remember the day when you, me, and Gabriel used to play together, we make different kinds of Sand Castles, playing Hide and Seek, I used to clean you up when you're in the bathtub, and I even got you ready for school, I love the good memories, I always share the happy memories with you, and I always have, until that painful day when the heartless have to ruin it all, I'm not going to forgive them for what they have done to our homeworld, but now that I'm very happy to see you again after so many years, we're now together again, as a bond between a brother and a Sister." Riela (Valkyria Chronicles 3.) smiled.

"Yeah, hey…Riela?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora?" Riela asked.

"No matter what happens, will you be willing to travel with us when danger lurks every corner?" Sora asked.

"(Chuckles.) oh…Sora, you Lazy-bum, of course I can travel with you and your friends, I can't just leave my brother and get killed by Crimson." Riela said.

"I'm glad, oh, I almost forgot, I want you to have this." Sora said as he gives Riela a Wayfinder with Red-Silver feature, white peddles on each side, and it also has a Mark of Mastery Symbol at the center.

"What's this?" Riela asked.

"It's a Wayfinder, Aqua made one for you, Kurt, and Imca, that way you guys can be the toughest Heroes of Squad 422." Sora said.

"Oh that's so sweet, thank you Sora, I love this Wayfinder, hey guys, come look at what I've got." Riela called out Kurt and Imca.

"Hmm, that Wayfinder looks interesting, did Sora gave us Wayfinders also?" Imca asked.

"I don't think he did, hey Sora, would you give Kurt and Imca the Wayfinders?" Riela asked.

"Sure thing Riela, here you go guys, one for you Kurt, and one for you Imca." Sora said as he gives Kurt and Imca each the Wayfinders.

"Interesting Wayfinder, (Sniffs.) it smells like a Paupu Fruit." Imca said as her Wayfinder was a purple-Silver Wayfinder with Orange Peddles on each side with e Mark of Mastery Symbol In the center while Kurt's Wayfinder has a Yellow-Silver features, Red Peddles on each side, and a Mark of Mastery Symbol in the Center.

"Yeah, those Peddles matches our Elemental attributes." Kurt said.

"So, now that you guys have Wayfinders, let's go meet with Alice at the Forest." Bobby said as our heroes then head to the forest to find Alice.

When they're at the forest, Alice was happy to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy again, but to her shocking surprise, she saw Riku and Kairi along with the rest of our heroes that she haven't had a chance to meet.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again, though, I have to admit, things have changed since our last encounter." Alice said.

"Yeah, so, what have you been doing Alice?" Sora asked.

"I've been doing fine, the Queen of Hearts is still causing trouble all the time, but she's gone for good, so that we won't have to worry about losing our heads." Alice said.

"Okay, do you know where the Pedestal is? We need to place the next cornerstone of light on the pedestal." Stephen said.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, there is a pedestal somewhere at the fountain Court, I'll be glad to take you guys there." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice, lead the way." Kairi replied as our heroes are following Alice to the Fountain Court where the next Pedestal is located.

When they're at the Fountain Court, a beam of light appeared at the center of the court, and when the beam of light clears, there was a different Lingering Sentiment than the Lingering Sentiment that Sora fought at the Keyblade Graveyard, the Armor however, is the same as Terra's armor but with White and Yellow features including a Yellow Scarf around the Spirit's Neck.

"Whoa, who was that?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't look like that one Lingering Sentiment I fought at the key blade Graveyard." Sora said.

"Unless our eyes are correct, that Lingering Sentiment has the same Sword as Lars's." Ophelia said.

"Yeah, but why, why is there 2 of Lars's Swords, hmm, I wonder why." Gravity Antonion said.

"We haven't actually met a Lingering Sentiment before, so, I would say this is probably our first time on seeing a Lingering Sentiment." Deego said.

"You guys are not the only ones seeing one like this." Terra said as the Lingering Sentiment then lift its head up to look at our heroes as the Spirit speaks in ghost words.

"Heroes…of light." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"Looks like the Sentiment is speaking to us." Selvaria said.

"I have come…for another chance…of the afterlife." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"What does the Spirit mean about the Afterilfe?" Reina asked.

"I don't know, but we best be prepared for when the battle comes." Dummont said.

"Long Lost Keyblade Masters, long I have waited countless years…of meeting you all." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"Huh, the Spirit sure talks differently." Lita said as the Lingering Sentiment then looked at her with a surprised look.

"Lita, how I've long…to see you…again." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"What? How did you my name? who are you?" Lita asked.

"Lita, I have come…for another chance…on seeing your face…after my death." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"After his death? Wait, it can't be…him?" Ophelia asked.

"Heroes…of Light, please, hear my words, my body…may be gone, but…my soul…lives on in this…Armor." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"Whoever that voice is, we have to protect it from its slumber, let's go guys." Xeni said to the group as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Heroes of light, please, free me from my Sorrow." The Lingering Sentiment said as the spirit summons its Nexus Savior Keyblade and unsheathes the Sword of Lars.

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Rage Awakened from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.)

"I know I can hear your voice, (summons her Wind Flash Keyblade.) I will free you from your Sorrow." Lita thought to herself.

Secret Boss Music: Lingering Sentiment Lars

Our heroes along with the new hero name Sheer who recently came from the shadows, they managed to dodge the Lingering Sentiment's Sacred Attacks as Sora, Selvaria, and Quinn unleash their limit attack again in order to defeat the Lingering Sentiment.

Sora: Light!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

Quinn: You're Finished!

(End Secret Boss Music.)

"I see, all of you…have proven stronger since that very day, when you Sora…and Edward…first came to Bladehenge…as the blessing from the Titans, then you Sora, you told us where you came from and you also told us about the Celestial Order." The Lingering Sentiment said as the Spirit looked at Sora.

"Oh, that's right, I remember the day…when I first met Eddie and Ophelia, then I also met you and Lita, these days are really went back during the day when I first started my new journey with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, since Riku has a mission of his own." Sora said.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas theme from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Yes, that's right, you and your friends have been helping us all the time since we need you guys the most, I always knew that if you and your friends haven't helped us out, General Lionwhyte would've taken Bladehenge for sure, I'm very grateful that you have lead the Ironheade Army into battle in my absence, and you have also commended them bravely well, for that, I thank you for using my Sword very well, since I have the exact replica of my Sword, I'll let you keep my Sword once more." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"Yeah, me and Eddie managed to protect Lita from danger." Sora said.

"Again, I thank you and Edward for taking care of my little Sister, since I've been giving another chance to live in the afterlife, I will gladly join your army since you're the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, and again, my body may be gone, but my soul and my thoughts lives on inside this Keyblade Armor, I hope that Edward, Ophelia, Lita, and the rest of the Ironheade Army would be very glad to see me again." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"Are you kidding man? Of course we're very glad to see you again and alive." Eddie nodded.

"You may be different on the outside because of the Keyblade Armor, but on the inside, you're still our Lars." Ophelia smiled.

"We're very glad to see you're alive Lars, but why, we watched you get killed by Doviculus and Genip." Lita said as the Lingering Sentiment places its hands on Lita's Shoulders.

"After my death, and after I gave Sora my Sword that will allow him to lead the Ironheade Army into the better life, my Soul lives on in search for an Armor suitable to my interest, and now I did, I have found this Keyblade Armor very suitable to my interest." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"Lars, I missed you so much." Lita said.

"We all missed you so very much Lars, and we're very glad to have you back." Ophelia said.

"Yes, that's right, now then, if you want to place the Cornerstone of light onto this Pedestal behind me, please, do so." The Lingering Sentiment said as Sora then placed a cornerstone of light on the pedestal.

"Now that we're done here in wonderland, we should move on to Olympus Coliseum, sorry about this Alice, but we have to go, we'll see you again when we have time." Kairi said.

"I understand, be careful guys, and good luck." Alice nodded as our heroes then headed for Olympus Coliseum after their farewells to Alice.

(End Scene Music.)

As our heroes went through time and space on the Gummi Ships, the Lingering Sentiment and Sheer was amazed to be inside the Gummi Ship.

"It's great to be back." The Lingering Sentiment said.

"Me too, this Gummi Ship is awesome." Sheer whose voice sounded like Colleen O'Shaughnessey said.

"Glad you guys liked it, once we enter the Olympus Coliseum, we'll place the next Cornerstone of Light on the Pedestal." Quinn said to the group.

"Agreed, let's get this job done." Hayate nodded as our heroes then headed for Olympus Coliseum.

When our heroes are now at the Olympus Coliseum, everything was exactly the same as before when the Hydra wrecked havoc.

"Boy, it sure brings back memories, only to be almost demolished by a Hydra." Sora said.

"Why? What happened?" Kasumi asked.

"Is a long and complicated story, however, on our last visit, Hydra almost wrecked havoc on Olympus Coliseum when we were busy dealing with the Hotshot named Hades." Sora said.

"Hades huh? He sure sounds like a Hotshot to me." Mattrex said.

"Yeah, we never actually met a Disney Villain that you guys fought before, but, it sure sounds like a good idea to meet one." Clank said.

"It would be great to meet the Hero itself." Lucy said as our heroes then headed for the gates.

As soo as they're at the gates, our heroes have met the hero of Olympus Coliseum.

"No way, Sora, Donald, Goofy, when did you guys get here." Hercules said.

"Nothing much, just checking to see what you're doing." Sora said.

"Okay." Hercules replied as he saw Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Bobby.

"Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Bobby, long time no see guys." Hercules said.

"Hey Herc." Bobby said.

"Long time no see Herc." Ventus said.

"Good to see you again." Terra said.

"You looked different since our last encounter Herc." Aqua said.

"Yep, I sure do." Hercules said as he looked at the rest of our heroes.

"Whoa, who are those guys, friends of yours?" Hercules asked.

"Yep, there are friends that we've made so far." Sora said as they introduce the other heroes to Hercules.

"So, you guys came from the other Worlds within the Realms of Light?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, we're from the Worlds not far from the Realms of Light." Deego nodded.

"Sora and his friends told us all about their adventures here in the Realms of Light." Kasumi said.

"Sora also told us about the Disney Villains that he and his friends fought." Natsu (Fairy Tail.) said.

"So he then told us that if we encounter one for the first time, we'll take down that Villain in a heartbeat." Shulk (Xenoblad Chronicles.) said.

"So, Herc, how's Auron?" Sora asked.

"He's been doing fine actually, he return to the underworld after we rebuild the Coliseum, but then, during the preparations for the games, 3 strange people came from the other worlds." Hercules said.

"Who were those people you're talking about?" Kruger asked.

"I don't know, try ask Phil, he'll tell you guys what those guys are." Hercules said.

"Okay, then, how's Meg?" Sora asked.

"She's doing great, her and the 3 people have been helping us get the preparations for the games, if you like, I'll take you guys to them." Hercules said.

"That would be great, lead the way." Ventus said.

"Hold it, aren't you guys forgot someone?" the voice asked as our heroes then saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

"It's Auron!" Donald said.

"Hey Auron, long time no see." Sora said.

"Good to see you've returned Sora." Auron said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Alright, let's follow Hercules so that we'll meet the 3 people he mentioned." Dummont said as our heroes then followed Hercules to the Stadium where they saw Meg, Phil, and the person Hercules told our heroes about.

"Huh? Holy Hera, it's the true heroes, where have you guys been?" Phil asked.

"We went to different worlds, fighting some opponents as such, the usual." Sora said.

"Huh, okay then, I see that you guys brought a couple of strong warriors to complete in the games." Phil said.

"I guess you can say that, Sora did brought us to complete in the games, but there is one question though, who were the names of the 3 people, Hercules told us about them." Burn Rooster said.

"Hmm, their names are, Pellegri, Gem, and Gemma, I think that's what their names are." Phil said.

"Okay, we remember Pellegri too well, we fought her, and her E.S at the Xenosaga Universe." Reina said.

"So, where's Gem and Gemma?" Sere asked.

"They're at the Arena, doing Sparring matches as such, I'll call them as soon as they're done, in the meantime, tell us, why are you guys here?" Phil asked.

"We're here in search for the Pedestal, do you know where we can find it, we need to place the next Cornerstone of Light on it so we can move on to the Deep Jungle." Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden.) said.

"The Pedestal, hmm, I think there is one at the Underworld, but if I were you guys, I've got 4 simple words, watch out for Hades." Phil said.

"We'll take your word for it, so, is Gem and Gemma done with their sparring matches yet?" Ventus asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, let me call them." Phil said as he uses his usual Olympus phone to call Gem and Gemma.

"Hello?" Gem (Power Rangers R.P.M.) whose voice sounded like crispin Freeman asked from the phone.

"It's Phil, are you guys done with your sparring matches?" Phil asked.

"Sure, we finished our sparring matches, so, what is it Phil?" Gemma (Power Rangers R.P.M.) whose voice sounded like April Stewart asked from the phone.

"I need you two to come and meet the Heroes of Light, they're here to find the Pedestal inside the Underworld." Phil said.

"The pedestal, hmm, okay, we're on our way, we want to have a word with the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army and his Sister." Gem said from the phone.

"Okay, see you there guys." Phil said.

"Bye." Gem and Gemma said in union from the phone as Phil hung up the Olympus Phone.

"They're on their way guys, they'll help you all out, you guys can get to meet the heroes of legend, plus, they want to have a word with you Sora and you Riela." Phil said.

"Okay, we'll wait for them to show up so we can introduce ourselves to Gem and Gemma." Bobby said as our heroes then wait for Gem and Gemma's arrival.

After the introductions from Gem and Gemma, they challenge Sora and Riela to a Brother and Sister battle, they accept the match as the fight begins.

Secret Boss Battle: Gem and Gemma 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: With me from Sonic and the Black Knight.)

The fight was furious, but Sora and Riela were the victors as Gem and Gemma then agreed to join with our heroes as they went to the Underworld to place the Cornerstone of Light onto the Pedestal.

(End Secret Boss Music.)

Our heroes have encountered Hades, but luckily Gem and Gemma took him down easily as they escape from the Underworld.

Our heroes then told Gem and Gemma to join them on the journey to stop Crimson, they accept the offer as they went to the next world, Deep Jungle.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Squad 422's Legacy

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 3: Squad 422's Legacy

As our heroes arrived at the world of Deep Jungle, the place was different than the first since Sora's first visit.

"is been a while since we came to this world." Sora said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Goofy said.

"Hmm, I have to admit Sora, you guys sure have a nice world like this to explore, too bad that i didn't bring my Safari suit with me." Hitomi said.

"Wait, you have a Safari suit?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, I sure do, I used to go to a Safari region to take pictures of different kinds of animals, but, ever since the 5th Dead or Alive tournament is started already, I decided to enter the tournament and win, I'll never forget the day I took pictures of Animals." Hitomi told Kairi.

"Oh, okay." Kairi nodded.

"Well Hitomi, you might be surprised, but there are so many Animals in the Pride Lands that you can take pictures there." Sora said as Hitomi looked at him with a surprised look.

"Really? Are there more of them at the pride Lands?" Hitomi asked.

"Yep, lots of Animals, except the Hyenas, they're bad news." Sora nodded as Hitomi hugged him.

"Oh Sora, you're a true friend, thank you so much for reminding me." Hitomi smiled.

"You're welcome, okay guys, let's keep moving." Sora said to the group as our heroes are exploring the Deep Jungle.

As our heroes are exploring the Deep Jungle world, they bump into some familiar faces.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, My-my, you guys sure have changed." Jane said.

"Long time no see, so, how's Tarzan?" Sora asked.

"Oh he's been doing Marvelously fine, he can now speak in full English language, even though he is part of the Jungle, that's for sure, yeah, tell me Sora, what have you and your friends been doing if I may ask?" Professor Porter asked.

"We've been traveling to the worlds in search of the Pedestal, do you know where it is Professor? We need to place the Cornerstone of Light onto the Pedestal" Riku said.

"The Pedestal, hmm, during my reports, I was exploring the Jungle in order to check up on Tarzan, when suddenly, I saw this Pedestal inside the Waterfall Caverns, so, I would say, you'll find the Pedestal inside the Waterfall Caverns." Professor Porter said.

"Okay, thanks for the info, we'll be on our way." Wind Crowrang said.

"Hold on, if you all find Tarzan, please do check up on him, he's been very lonely since you Sora, Donald, and Goofy, have been left to the next world in order to face those Inferno Heartless." Jane said.

"We'll take your word for it, let's go guys." Nahara said to the group as our heroes then head through the Jungle and into the Waterfall Caverns.

When they're at the Waterfall Caverns, our heroes saw the Pedestal, so they place the Cornerstone of Light on the sphere shaped hole, when our heroes went outside, they bump into 2 new enemies, the Rhino Brawler Brothers.

"Move aside Horn heads, we don't want any trouble." Wind Crowrang said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Not this time Beak face, we came here for that Pipsqueak's powers." Gorgon said.

"Yeah, so, step aside and let us kill that pipsqueak." Bruce said.

"Really, well, we got words for you two, fat chance!" Reina said.

"Hahahahaha, look, we're gonna break your necks unless you surrender Sora to us." Gorgon said as they heard a bush shaking which gives our heroes an idea.

"Okay, but if we were you guys, we would be ready to guard." Zero said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bruce asked.

"This, now Tarzan!" Sora said as Tarzan appeared from the bushes in high speed and punches the Rhino Brawler Brothers and send them flying towards the nearest Tree.

"Ouch, how did that happen?" Gorgon asked.

"We know why, is that Jungle punk Tarzan, the one who knock the daylights out of Clayton!" Bruce said.

"So, I see that you two know about me." Tarzan said.

"Of course we do, You speak in English language aren't you, but you won't be able to speak once we're done with you!" Bruce said.

"If you want to stop us from taking Sora's powers, then so be it, Let's squash them flat brother!" Gorgon said.

"I agree, get them!" Bruce said as the Rhino Brawler Brothers entered their battle stances.

"Offensive position guys, let's take them down!" Sora said to the group as our heroes along with Tarzan, they're ready for battle against the Rhino Brawler Brothers.

Boss Battle: Rhino Brawler Bruce and Rhino Brawler Gorgon 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Digimon World 1.)

Our heroes dodge every attacks the Rhino Brawler Brothers do to them as Sora, Selvaria, and Quinn unleash their limit attack again to defeat the Rhino Brawler Brothers the 1st time.

Sora: Light!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

Quinn: You're finished!

(End Boss Music.)

"You Nitwits have really messed with the wrong enemies, we will be back, and when we do, we will come for that pipsqueak's powers if it is the last thing we do, let's go Gorgon, we're done here." Bruce said.

"Yes, we should go." Gorgon nodded as the Rhino Brawler Brothers went through the Dark portal and it closed behind them.

"I don't know why, but if we see those guys trying to mess with Sora, we'll break their horns until they get their new horns." Tess said.

"Save some for us, we want to use their horns for something useful." Tina said.

"Okay, it was very great to see you again Tarzan, but, we better be going, we'll come and visit you if we have time, so, we'll see you soon, let's go guys, to Agrabah!" Sora said to the group as our heroes then boarded the gummi ships and they take flight to the next World, Agrabah.

When they're at the Agrabah, everything was different, the Bazaar, the Market Streets, almost everything in Agrabah have changed.

(Cue scene Music: a day in agrabah from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"Wow, what is this place Sora?" Alicia asked.

"Agrabah, one of the good worlds we visited, it was during our first adventure where Jafar tried to take over Agrabah, but we managed to foiled his plans with a help from Aladdin and trapped him inside the Black Lamp, then on our second adventure, some greedy peddler accidently released Jafar from the lamp, but we destroyed him along with the black lamp, so yeah, Agrabah is saved once again." Sora told Alicia.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt on meeting with the princess of light here in agrabah." Alexandra Blake said.

"Okay, follow us guys." Donald replied as our heroes then head for the Palace Gates.

When they're at the Palace Gates, they met up with the old friend.

"Jasmine, long time no see." Sora said as Jasmine turned around to see our heroes with a surprised look.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, everyone, you're back." Jasmine smiled.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Jasmine, 1 of 7 original princesses of light." Dummont said.

"It is our very pleasure to see you at last, your majesty." Alexandra Blake said.

"(Chuckles.) I've never had a chance to thank you guys from before, you defeated the Celestial Order and saved the Realms of Light from Xehanort's clutches." Jasmine said.

"All in the line of duty Jasmine." Trevor said.

"We got one question though, do you know where we can find the pedestal, we need to place the cornerstone of light on it so we can move on to the next world." Rita said.

"Apparently, there is a new breed of evil among the Realms of Light, our new arch nemesis's name is Crimson, and he's planning to destroy the realms of light by doing one thing, to kill Sora and take his powers in order to do so, unless we place all the Cornerstones of light on each of the pedestals on each world." Reina said.

"Hmm, well, there is a pedestal inside the Cave of Wonders, but if I were you guys, I would not touch the treasure, only place the cornerstone of Light on the pedestal, so, is Aladdin with you guys?" Jasmine asked.

"He's with us, we found him and Master Nahara at shabat in Sonic's Universe." Burn Rooster said.

"I'm Glad, before Aladdin left, Master Yen Sid was gracious enough to ask us to create the clone of ourselves, just in case." Jasmine said.

"Okay, well, we'll be on our way, see you later." Kuroui said as our heroes then head for the Cave of Wonders, but a certain Fireball came from out of nowhere, Wind Crowrang sensed an incoming Fireball and managed to destroyed it.

"Where are you all going in such a hurry." Flameman said.

(Cue Scene Music: Vs. Great Tiger from Punch Out.)

"Flameman, it looks like you're here for us to put out the fire out of you." Ventus said.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked.

"I came here to barbeque all of you nitwits to the core, now, who wants to go first." Flameman said when a shady character showed up and damaged him from behind.

"Sorry hothead, but you're not gonna barbeque them as long as I am around." a Maverick Hunter named Marino said.

"Marino? Is that you?" Megaman X asked then saw Megaman X, Zero, and Axl.

"Huh? X, Zero, Axl, Hi guys, long time no see!" Marino happily said.

"You too Marino." Zero said.

"You guys know her?" Isara asked.

"We sure do, Marino is our best friend, she helped us out quite a lot back in our universe." Axl said as 3 more of shady characters showed up also to damage Flameman.

"Hey guys, you mind if we join the party?" another shady character named Spider asked our heroes.

"Not at all, we could sure use a help from you guys." Zero said.

"Let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes along with Marino, Cinnamon, Steel Massimo, Spider, and Nana in the group, they're ready for battle against Flameman as he got up to his feet and enters his battle stance.

Boss Battle: Flameman 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Papu Papu from Crash Bash.)

Flameman was almost badly damaged from the Maverick Hunters, but he will not go down that as he uses his powerful attacks to attack our heroes, but they dodged it as Sora, Megaman X, Zero, and Axl unleash their limit attack known as Maverick Hunter Barrage to defeat Flameman.

Sora: Light!

Megaman X: Switching power to maximum!

Zero: Now you're in for it!

Axl: Let's do this!

(End Boss Music.)

Flameman was defeated, but he was about to use his mighty attack when suddenly, a familiar figure appeared from out of nowhere and destroys Flameman with a powerful Water-based Attack as Megaman X and the rest of the Maverick Hunters get their upgrade.

"Is been a while…Sora." the voice said from under the white hood.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Sora asked as the voice chuckled.

"Come on Sora, you remember me right? Your old friend?" the voice asked the figure lowered the white hood to reveal a beautiful teenager named Ariel with Long Red Hair, blue eyes, she wears a few white and blue belts, Silver Shell Necklace, short white vest with long baggy sleeves, purple see shells with a kingdom hearts symbol at the center, short green skirt, green socks and yellow shoes.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas theme from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Ariel!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy Happily said.

"Is so good to see you guys again." Ariel smiled as she embraces her long time friends in a hug.

"I've never had a chance to thank you guys for helping out, I will never forget you guys." Ariel smiled.

"Yeah, oh, speaking of which, everyone, this is Ariel, we met her during our first adventure." Sora said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ariel." Fiora smiled.

"We're very happy to meet Sora's friend." Alicia smiled.

"But, why are you here, aren't you suppose to be in atlantica?" Jasmine asked.

"I was, but King Triton told me to find Sora and travel with him, because…I was so obessed on traveling to the other worlds, that's why I develop a deep friendship with Sora, Donald, and Goofy when they first arrived in Atlantica." Ariel explained.

"Oh, so that explains why you're here, that was quite a remarkable journey you've been through Ariel." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Yeah, it is, hmm, you must be Drowned Ophelia, I've heard that Sora put a smack down on you 4 times during Sora's fight against you." Ariel said.

"Trust me Ariel, Sora may be a lot stronger, but deep inside, he is a very honest and friendly Boy I have ever met, and he showed me the path to the light, even though I'm the Leader of the Drowning Doom army, so, we shake hands and became friends." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Hahahahaha, Sora sure has a lot of friends with him." Ariel smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Drowned Ophelia smiled.

"So, you're saying that you want to see the worlds, does that mean you're want to come with us?" Donald asked.

"(Chuckles.) of course I can come with you guys, that's what friends are for." Ariel smiled.

"Alright, let's go guys, to the Cave of Wonders." Sora replied to the group as our heroes along with Ariel in the group, they're now moving on to the Cave of Wonders.

As soon as they got there, a beam of light appeared in front of the Cave of Wonders.

"Who are you?" Tess asked.

"Greetings young heroes, I am Eon, leader of the Skylanders, I have come to tell you all, that you all will be chosen to be the next generation Portal Masters." Eon said.

"Okay." Burn Rooster said.

"I shall await for your returns from the Cave of Wonders, for I shall tell you all a tale, a tale that you all will be looking forward to it." Eon said as he disappears in a beam of light, so now our heroes looked at the Cave of Wonders with surprised looks.

"The Cave of Wonders looks dangerous, (Smirks.) and I like it." Drowned Ophelia said.

"Yeah, okay guys, when we get inside, don't wonder off, it is full of treasure, if any one of us touches the treasure, it'll trigger the Cave of Wonders's Rage, so be careful." Sora said to the group as our heroes proceed down the steps and into the tresure room.

"Wow, you aren't kidding that we're not going to touch the treasure to trigger the Cave of Wonders's Rage, we'll take your word for it Fearless Leader." Chill Penguin said.

"Alright, I think the pedestal is just up ahead, let's keep moving." Sora said to the group as our heroes then proceed through the Puzzle chambers until they're in the Large Circle-shaped Arena where a pedestal is at the center of the Arena.

"Okay, here goes." Isara said as she placed the cornerstone of light on the sphere-shaped hole and the pedestal glowed in a beam of light.

"That's 3 down, a lot more worlds to go." Vine said.

"Now, let's get out of the Cave of Wonders so we can move on to Ariel's homeworld." Trevor said as our heroes then exit the Cave of Wonders when a certain Lightning Beam came from out of nowhere but Aisha managed to absorb the Beam by blocking because her element is thunder.

"Who was that?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know, but we've got company, get ready guys!" Sora said to the group as our heroes then readied their weapons and entered their battle stances when a new enemy named Aztec Falcon showed up.

Major Boss Battle: Aztec Falcon

(Cue Major Boss Music: X vs. Zero from Megaman X5.)

Our heroes never faced the Aztec Falcon (Megaman Zero 3.) before, but they can't give up as they managed to dodge the Aztec Falcon's Supernova Falcon Beam attack as Sora and Ariel unleash their limit attack called the Atlantica Heroes to defeat Aztec Falcon.

Sora: Light!

Ariel: We'll not lose our hope!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes then say their goodbyes to Jasmine as they went to the next world of Atlantica.

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, a certain Figure appeared at the center.

"Portal Master Eon." Reina said.

"Ah, Reina and Rita, long time no see, I see that both your training was a successful one since you two left." Eon said.

"Yeah, we sure did, so, what are you doing here?" Rita asked.

"I have come here to tell you heroes of light a Tale, the Tale of the Skylanders." Eon said.

"Do tell, we put the gummi ships on pilot." Dark Dizzy said.

"Many years ago, there was a world of Skylands, where the creatures of Skylanders consists of 8 Elements, Fire, Earth, Life, Tech, Undead, Magic, Water, and Wind, there is more to this Tale than meets your eyes, for there is a new breed of Evil among the world of Skylands, Centuries ago, the Evil Kaos invades the peaceful World of Skylands, he attends to destroy the Core of light, but the skylanders managed to send him to the prison where he won't cause any trouble on the peaceful world of Skylands for thousands of years, but now that he's been freed from the prison, he will enact his revenge on the Skylanders, which is why I must tell you all to come to the world of Skylanders after you're done with your errands on the Atlantica world, I shall await your arrivals, good luck, Heroes of light." Eon said.

"Will be there Portal Master Eon, once we're done with our mission, we'll see you there." Rita said as Eon disappeared.

"Who was that?" Isara asked.

"That was Portal Master Eon, when we enter the world of Skylanders, Eon trained us to become the the first 2 Portal Masters, I was the Portal Master of Magic, and Rita was the Portal Master of Fire, as soon as we're done with our mission, we'll enter the world of Skylanders to meet Portal Master Eon, you guys should become portal Masters just like us, but only 8 will qualify to do so, but putting in a team of respective elements should do the trick, so, what do you say guys, do you all want to become Portal Masters?" Reina asked our heroes.

"Well, we never been to the world of Skylanders before, so, sure, we can be portal masters." Riku said.

"Oh…thank you guys, you're the best, alright, Atlantica, here we come!" Rita said as our heroes then head for Atlantica.

When they're at Atlantica, they noticed that they're all merman and mermaids.

"Is been a while since we last visit this world." Sora said.

"Wow, we looked…different, so, when you entered this world, you turned into a merman?" Alicia asked her true best friend.

"yep." Sora nodded.

"Okay, so, let's go see my father." Ariel said as our heroes then head for the Atlantica throne room.

"Ah, Ariel, I expect that you've been okay on being on the outside worlds?" King Triton asked.

"Yes, I've been okay, I'm not hurt, plus, I've brought Sora and his friends with me." Ariel said.

"Ah, Sora, welcome back, I expect that you haven't encounter any heartless lately?" King Triton asked.

"Nope, everything is clear, no signs of heartless anywhere." Sora said.

"Good, and I see that you brought some new friends with you." King Triton said as he looked at the rest of the heroes of light.

"Yeah, Sora brought us to this world so we can see what is like." Xeni said.

"I see, well, any friend of Sora's is welcome to come to this world." King Triton said.

"We got one question, do you know where a pedestal is, we need to place the cornerstone of light on it so we can move on to the next world." Bowser said.

"A pedestal? Hmm, I think there is one in Ariel's Secret Grotto where she kepts treasure." King Triton said.

"Okay, well, thanks for the info, we'll see you later, let's go guys." Sora said to the group as our heroes went to Ariel's Secret Grotto.

When they're inside the Secret Grotto, they found the pedestal as Wolf placed the cornerstone of light on the sphere-shaped hole and the pedestal glowed in a beam of light.

"4 down, a lot more worlds to go, but, the worlds will have to wait because we want to meet the Portal Master Eon at the world of skylanders, but don't worry, the realms of light will not go anywhere." Reina said.

"Yeah, okay, let's get to our gummi ships and let's get to the world of Skylanders." Alexandra Blake said as our heroes then head for the world of skylanders.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Keyblades and Skylanders

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 4: Keyblades and Skylanders

As our heroes went through space and time inside the gummi ships, Reina and Rita then gathered our heroes in a single file.

"Okay, now that you guys decided to become the next portal masters, we'll start with Wind, so Sora, how good are you at the Wind Skylanders." Reina said.

"Well, my elemental is light, so, I would say, skillfully." Sora said.

"Awesome, okay, your skylander would be Jet-Vac, 5 skylanders and 1 skylander Giant is what you need, so, is time for you to put together a team who has a Wind Elemental, if you find all people who has an Wind Elemental, you'll have a perfect team, so, we'll find a good people for you Sora." Rita said as her and Reina then told the people who has a Wind Elemental to line up so that they can make a roll call.

"Okay Sora, meet your team members, Ventus, Wind Crowrang, Lita Halford, Zaulia Leader Rima, Tornado Tonion, Alicia Melciott, Storm Owl, Commander Yammark, Overdrive Ostrich, Storm Eagle, Yuffie Kisaragi, Albert, Fiora, Piper, Hay lin, Airazor, Silverbolt, Kimberly, Taki, Talim, Hildegard Von Krone, Seong Mina, Karai, Skyla, Akiza Izinski, Kos-Mos, Sora Takenouchi, Yolei Inoue, Henry, Zoe Orimoto, Yoshino Fujida, Krystal, Kain, Fuu, Ultimate Dino Ramph, Ultimate Dino Ptera, Aiko, Elua, Sonic, Erza Scarlet, Lilika, Master Xeni, Windman, Kasumi, and Mai Tokiha." Reina said.

"Cool, so, who would be the next portal Master?" Sora asked.

"You let us worry about that okay Sora, now then, Kairi, your elemental is light, so, you will be the next Portal Master who controls the Water Skylanders, we already found a couple of warriors who has a Water Elemental in order to make a team for you Kairi." Rita said.

"I'll do my best as the new portal Master like Sora." Kairi nodded.

"Good, now then, Riku, you will be the next Portal Master who controls the Earth Skylanders, we found a couple of team members for you, the team who has a Earth Elemental, so, you've got yourself a perfect team." Reina said.

"No Problem." Riku nodded.

"Okay, Tess, since you're the Darkness-based Warrior, you will be the Portal Master who controls one thing, the Life Skylanders, so we put together a team of Light-based Warriors for you Tess, so, do your best and don't give up." Rita said.

"I will." Tess nodded.

"Good, well, since I'm a Portal Master who controls the Magic Skylanders and Rita is the Portal Master who controls the Undead Skylanders, we put together a good team for Yukie, the team who has a non-elemental within them, so, Yukie will be the Portal Master who controls the Tech Skylanders, because Tech Skylanders are useful and awesome to control, which leaves Drake, he'll be the Last Portal Master who controls the Fire Skylanders, let's meet Master Eon at the Sanctuary of Skylanders so that he'll tell us what happened to Skylands." Reina said.

"Alright, Noise Tank, set a course for the Sanctuary of Skylanders." Sora said.

"Achknowledged, Main thrusters online, all systems are green, fasten your seat belts guys, because this is going to be pretty ugly." Noise Tank said as our heroes then activate the thrusters and they took flight to the portal leading to the new world.

As our heroes are now in the world of Skylanders, the gummi ships land carefully on the proving grounds of the temple.

"Well, here we are guys, the Sanctuary of Skylanders." Rita said to the group.

"Whoa, that's huge." Sheer said.

"Not just huge, Humongus." Gravity Antonion said.

"Oh trust us guys, there are many surprises waiting foryou guys, come on, we'll take you guys to Master Eon's Chamber." Reina said as her and Rita led our heroes to Master Eon's Chamber.

As our heroes are in the chamber, Reina and Rita then bowed in respect.

"Master Eon, we've returned and we brought 6 more Portal Masters along with the rest of our friends." Rita said as the spirit of Master Eon appeared.

"Ah, Reina and Rita, welcome back, I see that you two have brought the heroes of light to this world." Eon said.

"Yep, we sure do, plus, we found ourselves some portal masters, 6 more to be exact." Reina said.

"Excellent, now then, greetings, heroes of light, I have been waiting for you all, I am Eon, your guide into this world, but where are you all, you may ask, This is Skylands, an ancient world of wonder and Mystery, for generations, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders kept peace and balance into this world so that the creatures can live, the Magic flows through everything, every rock, every tree, and every beast, but now the world is in grave danger, the Darkness is spreading, the world of Skylands needs your help to save it, the great adventure awaits you all, I have sent my assistants Hugo and Tori Meadows to assist you all, we will speak again soon once you all head for the shattered Island, good luck, young Portal Masters." Eon said as the spirit disappears.

"Well guys, it's time for our next adventure, let's go!" Sora said as our heroes then head for the Shattered Island.

Meanwhile, at the Shattered Island.

"Wowzers, look at all these balloons leaving, the Island is gonna be a snap!" Flynn said.

"They're not just leaving, they're evacuating, something is terribly wrong!" Hugo said.

"Oh, well that explains the flying Rocks." Flynn said.

"It sure is." Tori Meadows (Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.) whose voice sounded like Elieen Stevens said as they arrived at the outskirts of Shattered Island.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, now, go on ahead Flynn, get to the higher ground, we'll meet you at the other side of Town." Hugo said.

"Alrighty-O, good luck you two." Flynn said as he flies off to the higher ground.

"Master Eon said help would be coming, he said they would be here, first, the core explodes, second, I starting to here voices, and third, we're in the middle of the Village getting ripped apart by who knows what, clearly, I'm losing my mind." Hugo said.

"Don't worry Hugo, Help will be here any moment, we hope." Tori Meadows said.

"Now, it is time, Portal Masters, summon your Skylanders." Eon said.

"Okay, come forth, Legendary Spyro!" Reina said as she calls forth Legendary Spyro.

"Let's go Legendary Chop Chop!" Rita said as she calls forth the Legendary Chop Chop.

"Arise Legendary Ignitor!" Drake said as he calls forth Legendary Ignitor.

"Go for it Legendary Trigger Happy!" Yukie said as she calls forth Legendary Trigger Happy.

"I call upon the Legendary Slam Bam!" Kairi said as she calls forth Legendary Slam Bam.

"Let's go Legendary Jet-Vac!" Sora said as he calls forth Legendary Jet-Vac.

"I summon thee Legendary Bash!" Riku said as he calls forth Legendary Bash.

"Looks like I'm the last one, okay, we need you Legendary Stealth Elf!" Tess said as she calls forth Legendary Stealth Elf.

"Okay guys, let's go." Sora said as our heroes are now at the Shattered Island.

"Whoa, the Skylanders have returned, and it looks like additional help are here as well, Master Eon was right, he did found 8 new Portal Masters, and he also brought in reinforcements, of course, we are very grateful that you all have come just in time, my name is hugo, we have much to do, the Villagers need our help." Hugo said.

"I'm Tori Meadows, I'm Yuma's friend, and I'm also a Portal Master who controls the Life Skylanders and a Fairy Duelist, it was really nice to see you guys." Tori Meadows said.

"Likewise, so, what's the situation." Trevor said.

"Well, approximently few years ago, before the whole incident happened, Kaos showed up and destroyed the core of light with the incredible Monster known as the Hydra, Master Eon tried his hardest but he was killed but luckily he lives as a spirit, then, a few moments ago, there are reports of some strange creatures lurking all throughout Skylands." Hugo said.

"Strange Creatures, are you guys referring to the Heartless?" Johann asked.

"Yes, those Creatures, why, why are they involved in this incident?" Hugo asked.

"Because Heartless are no pushovers, so you need to watch out for them if you don't want to become one of them." Erza said.

"Right, I'll make sure of that, okay, we'll worry about those heartless later, right now, the villagers need our help, we need to rescue every people in the Panda Kingdom so that they can evacuate the Island." Hugo said.

"Alright, let's go guys, let's see what the Skylanders can do." Sora said as our heroes along with Hugo and Tori Meadows in the group, they managed to get to the Castle Grounds where a certain General showed up in front of the Bamboo Palace.

"Who might you be?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"I'm Magnolia, 4th General of Crimson, I see that you all have entered the world of Skylanders, very impressive, but not as impressive as I want to destroy this world in order to find the source needed for the Demon Battleship." Magnolia said.

"Well, looks like you've been making a big mistake on coming to this Universe Magnolia, you might want to leave if you don't want to get hurt." Bobby said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"Humph, warriors with bold words, I guess I'll have to destroy every last one of you until I get Sora's powers, Personally!" Magnolia said as she enters her battle stance.

"Find a hiding spot Hugo, we'll deal with General Magnolia." Reina said.

"Okay, be careful Portal Masters." Hugo nodded as he finds a hiding spot to hide while our heroes are ready for battle against General Magnolia.

Major Boss Battle: General Magnolia 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: The Relic's Song from Rogue Galaxy.)

"Prepare to be clobbered General Magnolia." Kairi said.

"We'll see about that." General Magnolia said as she launches a powerful Thunder-based Spell at our heroes but they dodged it as our heroes along with the rest of Skylanders, they combined their attacks to defeat General Magnolia.

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Looks like you all have got a lot stronger, but this was only the beginning, farewell." General Magnolia said as she escaped through the Dark Portal and it closed behind her.

"Now that Magnolia is gone, you can come out Hugo." Rita said as Hugo appeared from behind the bricked walll.

"Okay, we should get out of here, the Tornado is right on top of us, I'll explain everything when we get to the Sanctuary." Hugo replied as our heroes along with Hugo and Tori Meadows in the group, they head for the Sanctuary of Skylanders.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Eternal Air Source

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 5: The Eternal Air Source

As our heroes are heading for the Sanctuary of Skylanders, Hugo then told our heroes a tale on when and before the Core of light was destroyed by Kaos.

"Wait, you mean you're telling us that Kaos destroyed the core of light along with Master Eon?" Reina asked.

"I'm afraid so, luckily, Master Eon survived the blast, but he lost his body, but he lives on as a spirit." Hugo said.

"Okay, Kaos is gonna pay for killing Master Eon, once we see him that is." Rita said.

"we'll see him eventually, but not yet, we need to do something about the trouble throughout Skylands." Xeni said.

"Indeed, the giant twister was no accident that destroyed the Core of Light, this was the work of Kaos." Hugo said.

"Kaos, that guy really grinds my gears, if he causes trouble, you can count me in." Flynn said.

"Great, Cali would be glad to help out too." Hugo said.

"Ah, Cali, I've heard great rumors about that gal, if she's involved in this, count me double in." Flynn said.

"Great, when you guys are ready, go with Flynn to Perilous Pastures." Hugo said.

"I'll be sure to prep the Balloon when you guys are ready to go." Flynn said.

"And if you bring any more of those Sheep, I'll never forgive you." Hugo said.

"Alright, let's go guys, to Perilous Pastures!" Sora said as our heroes then head for Perilous Pastures.

When our heroes are now at Perilous Pastures, they saw a couple of Heartless roaming the place.

"Looks like the Heartless are here." Xeni said.

"Yep, they sure are, anywho, we better find Cali as soon as possible, is just not fair to deny a girl of her hospitality, but who could blame her, anyway, I'll scout around Perilous Pastures, while I'm at it, make sure that you guys take down all of the Heartless in the area so that you guys can reach Cali." Flynn said.

"We'll make sure of that, let's go guys!" Sora replied as our heroes then head for the path to Cali while taking down all of the Heartless in the area.

After beating all of the Heartless in the area, our heroes managed to reach Cali when Chimericon showed up for its one last rematch.

"Well, looks like Chimericon is back, and it looks like the Boss Heartless hasn't been looking so good since we beat Chimericon the 2nd time at the Sky Sanctuary, but now Chimericon is back for one last rematch." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, okay guys, if Chimericon wants a one last rematch, I say we give it to Chimericon, let's go!" Sora replied as our heroes are ready for battle against Chimericon.

Boss Battle: Chimericon 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Showdown from Dead or Alive 5.)

Chimericon may have been defeated by our heroes but the Boss Heartless became stronger since its 2nd defeat as Chimericon uses Crimson Mega Flare to attack our heroes but they dodged it as they used their attacks to damage Chimericon, while at the inch of advantage, Sora, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi unleash their limit attack known as Dead or Alive Maelstrom, first Sora uses his new attack called Slice & Dice to damage Chimericon, then Kasumi uses Hurricane Flash Stream to severely damage Chimericon, then Ayane uses Violet Thunder Flare to severely damage Chimericon while Hitomi uses Houshen Dragon Knuckle Rush to severely damage Chimericon, the limit attack ended as Sora, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi joined hands to form a Celestial Circle in order to summon a powerful Leviathan Dragon as the Leviathan Dragon uses Tidal Wave Mega Flare to defeat Chimericon.

Sora: Light!

Kasumi: Prepare yourself!

Ayane: it's not over yet!

Hitomi: Bring it on!

(End Boss Music.)

Chimericon was defeated as the Boss Heartless disappeared and changed into a glassed summon stone.

"What? Chimericon the Boss Heartless is…an Esper?" Sora asked.

"Huh, it looks like we're lucky that we defeated it, so, what do you guys think we should do with it?" Reina asked.

"Hmm, well, I say we use Chimericon to put a smack down on Kaos when we see him." Rita said.

"Well, let's give it shot, alright Chimericon, break down the locks would you?" Sora asked as he summons Chimericon to break 4 Locks with a 4-hit combo Goliath Shadow Slash to free Cali.

"Wait, you're the Skylanders aren't you? Wow, this is unbelievable, I am saved by the Skylanders, the Portal Masters, and the Heroes of Light." Cali said as Flynn showed up to greet Cali.

"Ahem, um, and me, I helped, Flynn the Balloonist is the name, that's me, at your service." Flynn said.

"Charming." Cali said.

"Of course, you can't resist the good looks from the best Pilot in all of Skylands." Flynn said.

"You know, I don't need any help, I have them right where I wanted them." Cali said.

"Sure you did." Flynn said.

"Whatever." Cali said.

"Yeah, you…are…welcome, anywho, let's head back to the Ruins." Flynn said as our heroes along with Cali in the group, they returned to the Ruins with a couple of Sheep.

"Back, get back you vile beasts!" Hugo said as he throws a stick to keep the sheep away from him.

"Honestly Hugo, they're just Sheep." Cali said.

"Yeah Hugo, why are you afraid of the Sheep?" Rita asked.

"That is where you're wrong my dear Cali, and I'm not afraid of the Sheep Rita, those Sheep may be the Skylands's most cute and cuddly piles of fluff, but turn your back on them and they'll turn into Ravenous Goats with beastly beady eyes starring at your every move." Hugo said.

"We're really sorry about the Ravenous Goats Hugo, but we were able to rescue Cali." Flynn said.

"Actually, it was the Heroes of Light who rescued me." Cali said.

"Hahahahahaha, stop with the phrase, is embarrassing, entirely appropriate, but embarrassing." Flynn said.

"Hey, can we please move on to the important things, while you guys are dealing with the Heartless at the Perilous Pastures, I found the old Blue Prints for the Core of Light, the Ancients used it when they first build it." Hugo said.

"Wait a second, I thought you said you build the Core of Light?" Reina asked.

"Well, Yes and No, Yes I said that I did, but no I really didn't, the old Core of Light was used to repel the forces of Darkness, if we can rebuild a new Core of Light, it should stop Kaos from his wicked plan to rule Skylands, then we can focus on getting rid of those villainous Sheep." Hugo said.

"Great, so, what would you have us do Hugo?" Rita asked.

"You guys will help us find the parts we need to rebuild the Core of Light, but this overgrown Brandle is blocking it off, could you assist us All-Great ones, clearing the brandle should give us the clue to the whereabouts of the Eternal Sources we need." Hugo said.

"Leave it to me, I'll clear the brandle off, go for it Legendary Ignitor!" Drake said.

"No problem Portal Master Drake, Flaming Axe Slash!" Legendary Ignitor whose voice sounded like Steve Blum nodded as he uses the attack to Slash away the Brandle to reveal the Far-Viewer Telescope.

"Great Job Legendary Ignitor, take a good rest, you deserve it." Drake said.

"Thanks Portal Master Drake." Legendary Ignitor nodded as Drake dismisses him.

"Excellent, not only the Far-Viewer can help us see distant lands, but it also comes as a Sheep Launching Device, is Marvelously Cool." Hugo said.

Yeah, I can help you with that, is pretty much like a Telescope, but a lot more magical, is a little Rusty, the Far-Viewer should give us the exact location on where we need to go next, that's the magic part." Cali said.

"Yes, that must be it, the very first eternal Source we need, Air, the Core of Light was powered by all of the Eternal Sources, if we have that Air Source, we will be on our way of rebuilding the Core of Light, is the Stormy Stronghold, the Evil Drow must've recovered the Eternal Air Source, the only problem is, the whole place has been blown apart, but there's more, a Savage Storm Bird is guarding the Stormy Stronghold." Hugo said.

"My Balloon is going to need something, something that will push me through the Storm." Flynn said.

"You mean like a propeller Genius?" Cali asked.

"Nope, nothing like that, oh you're so cute when you're flirting with me, I know, we need some kind of Propeller." Flynn said.

"Really? Really? Fine, the place is heavily guarded at the Sky Schooner Docks, their Warship will the Propeller we need to get to the Stormy Stronghold, tell you what Brain-trust, you get back to your Balloon, I'll mark it off with a big Crayon." Cali said.

"Hey! I like Crayons!" Flynn said.

"This is an Important Mission, go see Flynn when you guys are ready to depart." Hugo said.

"We'll make sure of that Hugo." Reina nodded.

"Guys, if you all are off for adventure, I'm your girl, but this takes a lot of preparations, tell you what, if you guys and your Skylander friends ever need some training, I might have some challenges that will do the trick, come and see me if you guys are up for it." Cali said.

"We'll keep that in mind Cali, alright guys, to the Sky Schooner Docks!" Sora replied as our heroes are heading for Sky Schooner Docks to achieve the Propeller needed to push through the Storm in order to enter the Stormy Stronghold and acquire the Eternal Air Source.

As our heroes are now at the Sky Schooner Docks, they managed to acquire the Propeller while taking down the Heartless in the area as they're moving on to the Stormy Stronghold.

When they're at the Stormy Stronghold, they managed to turn the Rods in order to form a bridge which leads to the Eternal Air Source, as soon as they're about to acquire it, a Savage Storm Bird showed up and stops our heroes from doing so as they're ready for battle against the Savage Storm Bird.

Boss Battle: Storm Bird

(Cue Boss Music: How it Started from Soinc and the Secret Rings.)

The Savage Storm Bird was Powerful, but our heroes managed to dodge its Wind-based Attacks as Sora calls forth Chimericon in order to use Crimson Mega Flare to defeat the Savage Storm Bird as the Beast disappears and turns into a Glassed Summon Stone of Storm Bird.

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to acquire the Eternal Air Source as they're heading back to the Ruins, Meanwhile, at the Dark Castle, Kaos was watching the scene from the Ripple with Gloomshanks.

"Look Kaos, it looks like they have the Eternal Air Source." Gloomshanks said.

"I know that you fool, but look who's with them, Eon, how can this be, I blew him up, destroyed, Splattened, Slaughtered, but look at him." Kaos said.

"Well, at least he doesn't have his body." Gloomshanks said.

"Right, it seems that somebody is helping him, but who, and what are they up to." Kaos said.

"Well, I'm not an expert as usual, but it appears to be another set of Portal Masters somewhere, they're probably rebuilding the Core of Light with a help from Reina and Rita." Gloomshanks said.

"WHAT? We can't let those fools and those Twins build a new Core of Light, find the other Eternal Sources, I don't care where they are, Just get them!" Kaos said as the scene switches to our heroes as they're preparing for the next Objective.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: The Eternal Water Source

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 6: The Eternal Water Source

As our heroes are now back at the Ruins, Hugo then congratulates them for the retrieval of the Eternal Air Source.

"Excellent work guys, the Core of Light is only have a long way to go, but let's do our best." Hugo said.

"Thanks Hugo, the Fight against Storm Bird was a big pain in the neck sometimes, but we show that overgrown Chicken Wings some manners." Umi said.

"Strange, but Interesting, anyway, I may need some time to figure out our next move, hey guys, try go and investigate the Docks, there appears to be some reckless going on." Hugo said.

"We'll check it out, thanks Hugo, let's go guys." Umi replied as our heroes then head for the Docks to investigate.

As our heroes are now at the docks, they saw a couple of Heartless by the cage where a Gill Grunt Warrior named Gilbert was caged, but luckily, our heroes managed to defeat the Heartless as they freed Gilbert from the Cage when Hugo showed up and told them the great news.

"Great news guys, the next Eternal Source is located at the far regions of the Beach, Water, and also a place where the Twin Spouts of Ursa Major Minor is needed to rebuild the Core of Light, we need you guys to find those items and bring them to the Ruins so that we can focus on finding out where the next Eternal Source is." Hugo said.

"Good to know Hugo, we'll get the Twin Spouts of Ursa Major Minor and the Eternal Water Source, let's hope we won't bump into Kaos while we're at it." Rita said.

"Good luck guys, and be careful." Hugo replied as our heroes then head for the far Regions of the Beach.

When our heroes are now at the Beach, they found the Twin Spouts of Ursa Major Minor as they proceed through the Beach in search for the Eternal Water Source, when they're about to get the Eternal Water Source, the Big Fish tried to swallow them, but luckily, a certain Blast from the Powerful Esper destroyed the Big Fish from doing so, so now our heroes must defeat the Esper in order to obtain the Eternal Water Source.

Boss Battle: Sapphire Scale Leviathan

(Cue Boss Music: How it Started from Sonic and the Secret Rings.)

The Boss Battle was hard, but our heroes managed to dodge the Esper's Water-based Attacks as they combine their attacks to defeat Sapphire Scale Leviathan as the Esper disappeared and turned into a Glassed summoning Stone of Sapphire Scale Leviathan.

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes with the items they need, they return to the Ruins to see the reconstructive of the Core of Light, so now they must prepare for the next mission.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: The Eternal Earth Source

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 7: The Eternal Earth Source

As our heroes are now back at the Ruins, Hugo then congratulates them for the retrieval of the Eternal Water Source.

"Nice Job guys, now that we have the Eternal Water Source, we should be able to know where the next Eternal Source is, i got it, the Eternal Earth Source is at the mines, and also a place where the Crystal Eye is located there, find both of those items and bring them back here so we can focus on the next Eternal Source." Hugo said.

"We'll get right to it, thanks Hugo, let's go guys." Reina replied as our heroes head for the mines.

As our heroes obtained the Crystal Eye, they head for the mines in order to retreive the Eternal Source, but thye bump into a certain villain appeared before them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, is a bunch of new Portal Masters and the army of heroes, what a wonderful suprise to meet you fools at last." Kaos said.

"Cut the act Kaos, don't forget about us, remember?" Rita asked.

"Ah, Reina and Rita, the Portal Masters of Magic and Undead, i'm so sorry that i forgot about you two, long time no see, what have you two been up to since you've left for some training?" Kaos asked.

"We've been doing fine, until Master Eon told us all about you and your evil scheme, so we picked 6 more Portal Masters for the Job, and to stop you from becoming the Emperor of all Skylands!" Reina said.

"Hahahahaha, oh boy, you two are funny, i have to laugh, but not to much, so, it doesn't matter how powerful the new Portal Masters and the Heroes of Light are, you fools won't stop me from obtaining the Eternal Earth Source!" Kaos said.

"Not this time Kaos, let's go guys!" Rita said as our heroes readied their weapons while the portal masters summoned their Legendary Skylanders.

"Legendary Skylanders huh? very interesting, but foolishly stupid, Minions! Attack!" Kaos said as he calls forth his minions.

Enemy Battle: Shadow Earth Minions X6

(Cue Battle Music: Kaos Battle from Skylanders: Spyros's Adventure.)

Our heroes managed to defeat most of Kaos's minions, Kaos uses the power of the Eternal Earth Source to call forth a Giant Worm, but it was suddenly destroyed by a mysterious figure.

(End Battle Music.)

As they managed to obtain the Eternal Earth Source along with the Crystal Eye, they returned to the Ruins to see the next restoration of the Core of Light.

"Excellent work, we now have the Eternal Earth Source, we should be prepared for the next Eternal Source." Hugo said.

"Don't worry Hugo, once we're done with some training, we'll be ready for the next Eternal Source." Sora replied as our heroes then prepared for the next Eternal Source adventure.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: The Eternal Life Source

Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Battle Tournament

Chapter 8: The Eternal Life Source

As our heroes are now back at the Ruins, Hugo then congratulates them for the retrieval of the Eternal Earth Source.

"Excellent Job guys, i think i found the location where the Eternal Life Source is, is at the forest, but in order to get to it, we'll need to find the Life seeds and it'll show you guys the way to the Eternal Life Source, good luck." Hugo said as our heroes then head for the forest in search for the Seeds of life.

As they're at the forest, they encountered the Heartless but our heroes managed to defeat them easily as they found the Life Seeds, the Life Seeds then showed our heroes a path to the Eternal Life Source, so they headed to the location on where the life seeds showed them, so they found the Eternal Life Source, but they also found another of Kaos's minions as our heroes are ready for the next Kaos minion battle.

Enemy Battle: Kaos Life Minions X3

(Cue Battle Music: Kaos Battle from Skylanders: Spyro's adventure.)

The fight was easy, so Tess then calls forth her next Life Skylander named Stink Bomb to defeat Kaos's minions.

(End Battle Music.)

Our heroes now have the Eternal Life as they return to the ruins for the next Eternal Source hunt.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
